If You Could See Me Now
If You Could See Me Now is track #4 on The Script's third studio album, #3. It was released as the third single from the album in March 2013. Lyrics (Oh if you could see me now) (Oh if you could see me now) It was February 14 Valentine's Day The roses came but they took you away Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone And I'll never get to show you these songs Dad you should see the tours that I'm on I see you standing there next to Mom Both singing along, yeah arm in arm And there are days when I'm losing my faith Because the man wasn't good he was great He'd say "Music was the home for your pain" And explained I was young, he would say Take that rage, put it on a page Take the page to the stage Blow the roof off the place I'm trying to make you proud Do everything you did I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!" Chorus: I still look for your face in the crowd Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) (Oh if you could see me now) If you could see me now would you recognize me? Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me? Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face Put your hand on a heart that was cold As the day you were taken away? I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day Right now, I wish I could hear you say I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch But if you can't see me now that shit's a must You used to say I wont know a wind until it crossed me Like I wont know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out So if you get a second to look down on me now Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now I still look for your face in the crowd Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) Oh, oh Would you call me a saint or a sinner? Would you love me a loser or winner? Oh, oh When I see my face in the mirror We look so alike that it makes me shiver I still look for your face in the crowd Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) Yeah I'm just missing you now I still look for your face in the crowd Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now) If you could see, you could see me now x2